Degrassi 20
by Monae97
Summary: Eli and Clare are going steady, but will other peoples problems put their relationship to the test. Summary sucks, but I promise it's good. R&R! love ya
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, I started reading some Eclare fanfiction and totally fell in love with the couple. So...I thought of some really awesome ideas and decided to use it for my first fanfic EVER! Ok, so this is after AFD part 2 and it is of course focused on Eclare with some Adam(i love him), Ali, & maybe some KC and Jenna drama, but who knows what it will turn out to be. **

**Read&Review...I hope you guys loooovvvvveeee it! Oh & I almost forgot to add this:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!**

Clares' POV

Clare shot up from bed, her heart racing and her breathing was heavy, _Not again she thought_. That was all Clare could think about, Eli and Fitz...that night, she thought she was going to lose him right then and there. She cried and mopped around the entire break,but now that she was going back to the 'New Degrassi', Clare couldn't feel sad for him any more, he put himself in that situation, not her.

Finally, after lying in her bed for what seemed like hours, she slung her feet off the side of her bed, navigating her way around piles of clothes and suitcases. Clares' room usaually never got this disorganized, but since the stuff with Eli, and her being a little depressed about the situation at the dance, cleaning wasn't the first thing on her mind. But not anymore, she thought to herself, she was not getting wraped into his pety arguments anymore.

"Clare, get down here!", Ali shouted snapping her out of her thoughts.

Clare had forgot that Ali wanted to go shopping, since school was in two more days. Even though she tried to explain to Ali that, they had _uniforms_ and Clare was pretty sure the mall didn't carry red,blue,green,and yellow Degrassi polo shirts, she thought with a chill running down her spine. Clare thought slowly about what the new Degrassi might be like, while running her hands through her choppy hair and applying a little make-up. _I wonder what Eli would look like in red or maybe-_no, Clare mentally said to herself snapping herself out of it, I'm trying to forget, to move on because it was obvious Eli couldn't change, so there was no use in trying to talk about or work things out, he just couldn't change his stuborn ways.

"Clare, we don't have all day, let's go.", Clare could hear Ali shuffling her feet down the hallway, she sounded annoyed, but she could care less.

"I'm in my room.", she said plainly. Clare still couldn't follow why Ali had to go to the mall today. _Ugh_...Clare mentally groaned, she just wanted to go to sleep.

"Clare," Ali said twisting up her face in disguist. "What happened to your room?"

Clare looked down sheepishly at her toes, blushing in embarrestment._ I really need to get myself together, _Clare thought, actually having someone in her room really opened her eyes. Living in a pigs pen wasn't exactlly ideal, I need some serious damage control she thought.

"Hey, Ali," Clare said surprising herself by how giddy she sounded," I think we need to critiuque our plans.", she smiled brightly looking up at Ali for once.

Ali looked puzzled, but Clare had it all planned out.

Eli's POV

Every second, of every minute, Eli thought about her, the pained expression on her face as she wacthed with horror as Fitz cornered him, her pleading big blue eyes when she looked up at him, the way he made her blush without effort, Eli smiled at the thought. He had tried calling Clare over break, but out of the ten times he had called she only answered once and hastliy hung up when he suggested they needed to have a serious talk. He just needed to know where they stood in their realtionship, because not knowing was killing him. Suddenly his phone started blaring rainforest monkeys and waterfalls, he then mentally cursed himself for letting Adam change his ringtone.

"Uh...hello.", it sounded more like a question, but the number was unknown and he could hear heavy breathing on the other line.

"Say something.", hissed a muffled voice in the background,"It was your idea to call, just-.", there were low grunts and static, coming from his phone, "Clare?", he questioned into the phone..

"It's her," squealed a voice that deffinately did not sound like Clare.

"Ali just, .,"huffed a voice Eli knew all to well. His stomach churned, at the sound of her voice, " Eli...we need to talk.", he was still in a daze that she had willingly called him, his response came out a little to quickly, and sounded desprate, but he was, so it didn't matter.

"So, when should I meet you?"

"Um, I guess we could-", there were muffled sounds and squeaks, that ended in Ali's high picthed voice speaking clearly into the phone.

"The first day back to school meet her behind the bleachers of Degrassi.", She said breathlessly, before Clare quickly said bye and hung up.

Not even mintues after Clare had called, Eli called Adam who was giving him advice on how to approach Clare and what they thought she meant by,"we need to talk".

"Well, it can't be good man, I mean whenever a girl says,"we need to talk.", it means well, she wants to,", Adam really made the whole situation sound alot worse than what it actually was, well at least he thought he did."You know bre-", I cut him off, not wanting to hear the words aloud.

"Adam we already established that!", my voice sounded alot meaner than I had meant it to.

"Oh, yea.",he said dryly, I could tell my loud remark hurt him a little.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I'm just a little worried, ya know.", I couldn't afford another one of my friends mad at me.

"It's fine, plus we all act like jackasses now and then.", I smiled, a real genuine smile, Adam always knew how to turn around a conversation.

"So, I guess we need a plan," I said as I got off the coach to grab the Degrassi handbook of the coffetable, I shudered at the thought of what the school would be like, we already had the uniforms, so it had to be bad.

"No,no,no.", Adam shouted surprising him by the sudden power his voice had obtained.

"Um, I'm not following,", Eli said as he aimlessly flipped through the book.

"Just tell her how you feel, it's as simple as that, no plans, no tricks, just you and her having a honest to goodness talk.", he heard Adam sigh heavily into the phone, he guessed Adam's sudden good advice streak was paying off.

"Uh, thanks man, and when did you become the expert on this kind of stuff?", he joked, only laughing half heartedly, because part of him was intriquedby Adam's scary good advice.

"Listening to Clare complain all the time helped,but really it was-", he was cut off by Eli practially shouting into the phone.

"Wait, what you talked to her.",his ears had heard what Adam said, but his mind was in haze.

Just when Eli was about to scold Adam, about why best friends don't with hold that type of information, the line went dead. _Damn it Adam_, he thought, frustrated he launched the handbook across the room, only to hear glass shattering to pieces as bowl was knocked off the kicthen table, _Just great_ he thought, before falling back down onto the couch.

Adam's POV

_Clare is going to kill me_, Adam thought, shoving his phone deep into his pocket, before letting out an exhausted sigh,_ Why can't the kiss and make up already_, he thought. He pulled out his phone to call Eli back to explain his hasty hang up, but decided against it, there was know way he could do that without acciendently telling Eli something, that Clare had forced him into promising not to, and Adam Torres did not break promises.

Finally he decided to call and tell Clare about his slip up, before Eli did or tried to anyway, he pulled out his phone, and dialed Clare's number, _love _Adam thought with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note: This took forever to write, I don't see how you guys do it. Well hope you like it, Read&Review, with love**

**-Monae97*****3 :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to**_911ost at sea,_** for giving me my first review. I practically screamed when I saw that I had a review. Well here is Chapter 2, hope you like it, Oh yea, almost forgot this: Read&Review **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi.(I wish I did)**

Clare's POV

_Ugh_, Clare mentally groaned, _I can't believe Adam told Eli I had talked to him_, yes, Adam was her friend, but she knew Adam well enough to know that it was hard for him to keep things from his friends, espicially Eli. All he had said was that Eli knew they had talked alot over the break and he possibly knew that he was the topic of most of their conversation.

"Clare, stop worrying, just because Eli knows you talked to Adam over break does not mean he knows you talked about him.",Ali remarked at Clare, who was bitting her nails in frustration.

"But why else would I talk to Adam?", she said while playing with her curly locks.

"Because he's your friend too Clare!", Ali said raising her sculpted eyebrows at Clare in confusion.

Yes, of course Adam was her friend, Clare thought shaking her head, her mind obviously wasn't in the right place. Clare threw her hands up, and fell back on her newly made bed, landing beside a rather distrubed Ali.

"Ali are you okay.", clare questioned, turning her head so she was face to face with her.

"I don't know?", she answered, opening her eyes showing Clare all the pain they held.

"What happened with you and Drew?", Clare bit her lip to stop from crying, even after her break up with Johnny never had she looked so pained, it really hurt her to see Ali so upset.

Clare wacthed as Ali rose herself up and plaeced her back against the wall, she mimicked Ali only turning so she could see her face. Ali looked down and then at her, Ali's eyes looked red like she was holding back tears.

"He cheated on me Clare.",she said and Clare just pulled her into a hug letting her sob freely.

Ali's POV

After crying on Clare's shoulder for what seemed like hours, the two went to lunch at the Dot, she figured she could explain to Clare what happened after, she got some food in her system.

"And for little Bhandari?", Peter asked playfully, Ali rolled her eyes and ordered.

"Okay, Ali I can't hold it in any more tell me everything.", Clare burst out as soon as Peter walked away, her baby blue eyes filled with concern.

"Well it all started with the boiler room...", she said leaning into Clare, to fill the empty space between them.

They had finished off their salads just as Ali was done explaining to Clare what had happened the night of the dance. Clare just stared at Ali and grabbed her hand smiling sympathically.

" But in reality,", Ali started, " I'm glad I gave him another chance.", but before she could finish Clare spoke up.

" How can you possibly be happy, he broke your heart.", Clare gripped her hand a little tighter her worry lines filling up her forehead.

"Because,", Ali kept going," I got to learn from my mistakes, do you get where I'm headed.", she arched her eyebrows, waiting for Clare to respond, finally Clare looked up at Ali realesing her grip.

" Ali I can't.", was all that Clare said, before she slid out of the booth and stared at her blankly.

" Clare, you are my best friend and I love you, that's why I'm asking you to do this,", she breathed heavily pulling herself up and out of the booth,without taking her eyes off the emotionless Clare. She stepped toward Clare, and grabbed her hands.

" Just take him back this once, I just don't want you to wonder what could've been.", Ali finished in a whisper, and pulling Clare into a hug.

" Just this once.", Clare answered, Ali could sense the fear in her voice.

"Yes.", she answered simply, as Clare hugged her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm still not sure where exactly this story is going. So do you guys like it so far? The next chapter will have some major Eclare, because I can't stand to see them apart for so long. Read&Review people**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi!**

_(The next day) _Clare's POV

"Hello.", answered a gruff voice," Wait, Clare is this you, please just don't hang up, hear me out before you-", Clare cut him off by her laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?", she could practically hear him smirking into the phone, and sighed, but before she could answer he had spoke up. " So, I'm guessing your not mad anymore."

" Nope.", she answerd giggling, it was now or never, she thought. _I'm not going to take him back over the phone it's chessey_.

" So,", there was a long pause filled with heavy breathing before she heard his voice again, " Clare what does this mean for us?", Clare smiled brightly into the phone

" Come to my house at,", she paused looking at the clock in her room _1:45 pm_, her parents wouldn't be home for another hour and a half, " 2:00, my parents won't be home for a little while,", her voice came off a little too excited than she expected.

" Clare Edwards, inviting a boy to her empty house, I'm shocked.", his voice was playful and reminded her of old times, espcially when she felt her face get hot, Clare hadn't blushed like this in a long while.

She missed that, but most of all she missed him.

Eli's POV

She giggled at my comment, which was followed by a long pause of her breathing and my heart beating rapidly.

" So, I'll...uh, see soon? ", she said out of breath.

" Of course.", he answered cooly, letting the dial tone fill his ears.

Suddenly, he relized that Clare would be expecting him, and he jumped off his bed, brushing past his hidious tan and red-covered in Degrassi logos uniform, his mom had neatly laid out for him, yea, he had that kind of famliy. His parents were far from boring, but they were nothing like their hearse driving son. Eli thougth about the way his mom had once disapproved of his clothes and hearse, but know she had grown acustomed to his style. Though his mom almost never wore black or any color close to it, they both shared the same emerald green eyes. He quickly pulled his dead hands tee over his head, and slipped on his blazer. _Shit,_ it was already 1:50 and he lived 20 mintues away from Clare, Eli hustled down the stairs and grabbed his phone off the kicthen table and tried to lay down his hair, he had almost reached the door when a voice echoed from the living room.

" Elijiah?", his mothers voice rang, questioning him.

" Yes, mom.", Eli didn't even try to hide the annoyed tone in his voice, he needed to leave now.

" Where are you off to?", she said lifting her nose out of her book to meet his gaze.

" To Clares'. ", he mummbled, and with that Eli swung open the door to his house, raced over to morty and slung open the door. Eli felt a ping of regret for blowing of his mom, she was the one who helped him with telling Clare about Julia, he would definately apologize later. It was 5:10, and he was already riding down her street.

" Here I come baby blue.", he whispered to himself, before parking in Clare's empty driveway.

Clare's POV

Clare peeped out the window, wacthing as Eli climbed out of morty, she had texted him earlier letting him know he could let himself in. She fixed her hair and slowly started climbing down the stairs. When she reched the last step she could hear the door shut.

" Eli?", she said to empty air, only to turn the corner and see him standing in front of her couch, his signature smirk painted across his gorgeous face.

Eli opened his mouth to speak, but Clare didn't even let him get a sound out before she forcefully pressed her lips to his, she moved her hands from his shoulders to wraped tightly around his neck, as their lips moved in unison, she felt his tounge trace her bottom lip begging for entrance, Clare happyily obliged letting him take control. It was mintues before they realesed their hold on each other, some how the entire time they were still standing. She wacthed as Eli slung himself on her couch, his eyes wide.

" So, does this mean you're not dumping me?", he asked raising his eyebrows, they both knew the answer to that question.

" Yes, it does Elijiah.", she said sweetly and sat down on his lap, she wacthed as a smile formed on his face.

" Than everythings perfect.", he whispered into her ear, pulling her into another kiss, but she turned her head so the kiss landed on her cheak. She looked at him, her worry lines gently wrinkled as she opened her mouth to speak.

" Promise me you will never scare me like that again.", she blurted, Eli was taken back by the demanding tone Clare had used with him. He opened his mouth to let out a sarcastic remark, but instead kissed Clare on her forehead and whispered to her.

" I promise."

**Author's Note: Well here's Chapter 3, hope you like it. If anyone has any ideas on where to take my story feel free to share, I'm also looking for some constructed critisisim. **

**Read it, Review, & love it! (well I hope you love it.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: WOW, I must really like writing, because I'm writing this at like 2 in the morning. Hope it's not painful to read, but I also hope I don't fall alsleep. Read&Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own degrassi!**

Clare's POV

Clare woke up groggy, her whole body aching mostly because Simpson called her house mintues after Eli left, and seconds before her parents came through the door, luckily she was able to hang up the phone before her parents could even noticed the phone was ringing. Her luck soon ran out because when Clare heard a distressed voice boom from her parents room, she peeked in to see her mom nose deep in a blue and gold book.

**" **Mom, are you Okay?", Clare walked over to her mom, and sat down on her parents bed, trying to get a peek at what her mother was so intriqeued by.

" Honey, why didn't you tell me?", her mothers face filled with concern cupping Clare's hands with hers.

" I-I don't know what your talking about.", she stammered, looking down at the carmel colored carpet. Clare had wanted to tell her mom, but things had been going so good with her parents, she didn't want to complicate things.

" Clare don't lie to me.", her mother gave her a look that could kill, she was horrible liar and every one knew it.

" Mom I-", Clare struggled to choke back her tears, she almost never managed to get through talking about that night without balling her eyes out.

She let a small tear escape from her sapphire eyes, before continueing. Clare told her mom everything, well almost everything. She left out the fact that she and Eli were dating, Clare had mentioned him as only being a good friend.

" So, what happens now?", she questioned in fear, looking at her mom, whose pursed lips opened slightly, letting out an exasperated sigh before returning Clare's gaze.

" We have a parent teacher conference the first day back.", Clare breathed heavily, realived she didn't have to sit in that room, reliving the event once again.

" With the students.", her mom added sharpley, before telling her to get ready for school tommorrow.

Clare set out her Degrassi polo and tan skirt, she traced the Degrassi logo trying to figure out who to call and address her problem to. She thought about calling Eli, but remebered she would have to explain why exactly she hadn't told her mom about them, and that was way to difficult. If she knew her mom, and Clare knew her mom well, from what she had told her mom about him, there was no way her parents would allow to see him. Eli was truely a nice guy, but it would be hard to get her parents to see around his dark extioror. After stepping out of the steaming shower and towle drying her hair, Clare settled on calling Ali.

" Omg, Clare you didn't tell your parents you and Eli are back together!", Ali said sending a piercing squeal into the phone, practically shattering Clares' eardums.

" No, I just couldn't bring myself to do it, I'm such a baby.", she muttered those last words, embarressed to admiting to her not-so-finest hour. Clare wraped her blanket around her toroso, as she waited for Ali to respond with a reasuring statement, but boy was she wrong.

" You are Clare, and I'm glad you admitted it to yourself.", Ali said her voice taking a more serious tone. Clare couldn't even muster a sentence before Ali continued.

" You need to stop being afraid of your parents, If you really like Eli, and trust me Clare I know you do, don't hide him away from the world.", Clare scoffed and rolled her eyes at Ali's sudden urge to give Clare some good advice, but what came out of her mouth next surprised her and Ali and Clare instinately felt a ping of regret.

Ali's POV

" Coming from the girl whose previous boyfriends either cheated on her or almost gave her a thing.", Ali couldn't believe Clare had said that, she was about to hang up when Clare's remorseful voice filled up the silence of the line.

" Ali I didn't mean it, please forgive me.", Ali knew from the moment she heard Clare speak those words she hadn't intended it but it still hurt. " No, Clare it's fine.", she heard Clare let out a sigh into the phone befroe saying goodbye and apoligizing once again.

Ali lay in her bed competely memorized, what Clare said earlier was lying in the pit of her stomach, boiling it's way to her surface. But, what she did next was the second surprising thing that had happened all night, she was at Sav's door lightly knocking on the door. Ali hadn't really thought her plan through, she and Sav hadn't talked much since her parents had grounded him until he was like 40, apperently while Eli was almost getting stabed, Sav was having a personal 'show', with Holly J.

"Ali...", Sav said her name a little to loudly, his door was cracked just enough to fit his head through. "Sav, you dirty dog.", Ali said playfuly, before shoving past him to find his V.P sitting on his bed with a goofy grin.

" Oh, and don't worry I have know idea your here.", she said before falling back on Sav's bed.

" Ali, what do want?", he sounded irratated, but Ali really needed to get her feelings in check.

" Why is it that all the guys I date end up hurting me?", Ali said rolling over onto her stomach to look up at a sympathatic Holly J. and a conflicted Sav.

" Drew cheated on me with Bianca.", she said in disguist.

" Have you talked to him since then?", questioned Holly J. Sav just sat there, Ali could tell he was uncomfortable with the conversation but he didn't protest when Ali nodded her head no.

" You should tell him how you feel, but do not take him back.", Holly J's words sounded reasuring.

Ali stood up, holding her head high. She felt her confidence flood back into her body.

" You are so right, when I walk in Degrassi tommorrow, Drew will wish he never cheated on me.", Ali said proudly before strutting out of Sav's room.

**Author's Note: There seems to be a major lack of Eli. What do you all think? I'm definately going to have an Eli centered chapter soon. R&R Love ya! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: " You're all about to die and you don't even know it.", by far my favorite Degrassi quote made by Anya in MBIAC part 2. I can not stop wacthing the Degrassi promo, I've seen it so many times, but it never gets old. So here is chapter 5, hope you like it.**

**Read&Review, *bats eyelashes*, pretty please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi!( I wish I did, but hey, who doesn't?)**

Eli's POV

_He was in utter darkness when he heard a desperate cry for help. Eli ran down what seemed like hundreds of dark corridors to stop dead in his tracks when he suddenly heard honking horns. He whipped his head around to see Fitz standing in the middle of a busy street. _

_" Hey, freak!", Eli narrowed his eyes at Fitz and came charging after him. By the time he reached Fitz, he had already disappeared. What the hell is happening? He thought running his hands through his dark brown hair. Suddenly he heard a voice calling his name. It was oddly familiar. _

_" Jules?", he questioned into the air and there she was standing a foot away from him. Her shoulder lenght red hair blowing in the wind. Suddenly, she looked at Eli and started giggling, but it looked like she was crying. Eli squinted his eyes, stepping closer to her. He reached out to wipe away her tears to find it wasn't tears, but blood. He stepped away from her in horror of what was happening. She smiled brightly before disappearing into a pool of blood. Eli looked down at his feet which were surrounded by what once was Julia. To his amazement Clare's reflection flickered on the puddle of blood._

Eli woke up in cold sweats, his breathing rapidly increasing. _Not again he thought._ He heard footsteps down the hall, but couldn't question who it was, because he was to busy gasping for air.

" Eli!", he heard a deep voice shout before his bedroom door opened, violently swinging on its hinges. " Breath son, it's OK just calm down, it was only a dream.", the voice whispered rubbing his back slowly.

" Dad when did you get back?", he asked breathlessly lifting himself up to face his fathers worried gaze.

" Your mom said you've been having those dreams again.", his father emphasized the word "those", as if ushering Eli to start explaining.

" How much did she tell?", he said, glancing at his clock. It read 6:45,_ shit _he mumbled under his breath.

" Actually, can we discus this later I'm going to be late.", and with that Eli grabbed his Degrassi uniform, and headed to the bathroom. His dad wasn't home much because of his job, and Eli just wanted his dad to have a stress free visit. It wasn't like he would be there to help him out. So why bother?

After getting dressed Eli, got in Morty. Only to be interrupted by a hand yanking open the door and dipping their head inside Morty.

" Don't forget about the meeting after school Elijiah.", his mother smiled reassuringly before closing the door. He nodded and took off toward the school.

Blaring music from his car, Eli surveyed the array of students in macthing Degrassi Polos. He parked the car and suddenly it hit him, he had promised Clare a ride to school. Eli pulled his phone out about to call and apologize to her when light knocking erupted on Mortys' window. He rolled it down and peered out the window, a smile spread on his face when he saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

" Hey Clare.", he drew out her name and smiled sheepishly at his hands. Eli knew Clare wouldn't let him hear the end of it for forgetting her.

" Clare,I'm-", but she finished for me.

" Sorry and it won't happen again.", she raised a her brow playfully, stepping aside to let him open the door. He stepped out pulling her into a kiss. Suddenly there was an eruption of coughing behind them and Clare pulled away. Eli smiled at a flushing Clare, then turned to face who had interupted them.

" Rule number six, no PDA.", he smirked as Adam gave Clare a scolding finger. " My mom made me read this damn thing like ten times.", Adam remarked flinging his handbook in the air. Eli chuckled ushering his friend and girlfriend to the doors of Degrassi.

Ali's POV

Ali loathed the uniforms, but if anyone could make them look good it was her. She looked around for a familiar face, but the uniforms made it hard to make out anyone. Finally she spotted a blonde girl with a round stomach eating something Ali couldn't make out. Ali shouted for the girl who looked up at her, face stuffed and eyes wide.

" Hey, Jenna. How's baby Guthrie?", Ali questioned once she finally reached her, sitting down next to her. After finally swallowing and taking her attention off her food Jenna looked up at her.

" Don't call him that.", she deadpanned, while rubbing her very pregnant stomach.

" Him.", Ali said raising a sculpted brow in surprise.

" Yea, I finally find out.", Jenna looked up at her biting her lip. She hated seeing Jenna so upset.

Ali set her eyes out into the crowd trying to find Clares' cinnamon colored locks. Clare was so good with these kind of things. Instead of locking eyes with her best friend she stared angrily at two boys leaning against blue and yellow lockers. The sight of them made her sick. One of them smiled at her sympathetically, Ali scoffed and started talking Jenna up about Next Teen Star.

" Ali can we talk?", she rolled her eyes, as she and Jenna stood up grabbing their books.

" Save it Drew.", she hissed not even bothering to look him in the eyes. She begin to walk away when he grabbed her wrist and turned Ali to face him. He started saying all this crap about he wished he could take back what he did but after a little while Ali just tuned him out.

" Ya, done?", she questioned him once he finally stopped rambling, he nodded yes.

" Good, I have to get to class.", and on that note she strutted down the hallway without even having the urge to look back.

_Take that,_ she thought smiling proudly to herself.

**Author's Note: This took me forever to write , and seems a bit long. I introduced Eli's dad in this chapter, I'm trying to slowly show you what type of relationship they have. Oh & I figured out that I have a lot of views for my story just not that many reviews, so that brightened my day. Read&Review I'd love to hear what you all think about my story so far.**

**Love ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So I think I'm going to tone down the drama with Eclare and have some fluff. On the other hand I think I'm going to add some more Adam. Just to warn you this chapter might be wierd because I don't know what to do with it yet. I hope you all love it anyways.**

**Read&Review(don't make me beg!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi**

Clare's POV

Her heart was pratically beating out of her chest. Clare ran her hand down the long wooden table in Degrassi's board room before taking a seat between her mom and dad. She wondered what Simpson would do. They could get suspended or even expelled. Clare shook her head full of curls, shaking out that hideous thought. After a few minutes of thinking, Clare lifted her head up to see Eli, Holly J, & Sav. All who were accompinioned by their parents. Holly J looked scared out of her mind. Sav, like he was about to crap his pants. Clare looked over to Eli who was already smiling at her. She smiled back weakly, and as if on cue Simpson entered with the rest of the board. Her mom nudged to pay attention even though no one had spoken yet. Clare looked back at Eli who mouthed " don't worry", before turning to face the board.

Clare hadn't payed much attention to the first half of the meeting until they decided Sav and Holly J's punishment. One week of suspension, plus Sav and Holly J's parents grounded them personally. She played with the collar of her navy polo as Mr. Simpson annouced they would be moving on.

" , ,", Simpson gestured a hand at her and Eli before continuing," we already have your statements on file, but would you like to say anything on your behalf before we begin.", but before Clare could beg and plead Simpson, her mom cleared her throat asking for permision to speak. Simpson nodded for her to speak. She looked down at her hands not sure what her mother would say.

" I just wanted to state that, this behavior is very unlike my Clare, and I'm almost certain she was put up to this.", Clare wacthed as her mothers eyes shifted from to Eli. Clare's mouth gaped at what was just said. Clare looked at Eli whose eyes seemed a bit more serious than when the meeting first started.

" Excuse me.", this time Eli's mom spoke up her green eyes wide. _Oh no_, she knew where this conversation was headed.

" All I'm saying is before your _son_ came around, Clare never got into trouble,", her mother leaned across the table to face , " and now all of a sudden this.", Clare's mom gestured her hands toward the room before folding her arms sharply.

" So now your blaming this on Eli, maybe if you kept a better eye on your daughter she wouldn't have done what she did.", she looked at Simpson who just sat there with a stupid look on his face, and when Clare looked at her dad he just shrugged and continued reading something on his phone.

" Oh, so now I'm a bad mother, you're the one who lets your son drive a hearse and dress like that.", her mom gestured to Eli's clothing. Clare relized he had changed out of his uniform.

She didn't know what to say, all Clare could do was listen to them go at each others throats. She put her face in her hands, trying to drown out the noise.

_Can't we just get punished already_, Clare thought.

Eli's POV

This argument went from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. Eli didn't know what to do. Clare had her face buried in her hands. His dad had stepped out when the argument first started. His father worked a lot and never really had time for famliy issuses. Unless of course it had to do with money. So it was no surprise he left the meeting to answer buisness calls.

Eli couldn't help to listen some of the things they were saying. _Satan child_, yea that one was meant for him. Usaually Eli would have been offended but he decided that he would ignore things like that complety.

After a couple more insults, Simpson finally stepped in.

" Ladies, ladies lets leave our personal opionins some where else.", had to shout pretty loud to get our moms attention. " Lets just decide the punisment for these to and you all can go home.", Eli's mom sat down and patted him on the shoulder before letting the principle continue.

" The board has decided both students will get a week suspension starting tommorrow.", he looked over at Clare whose mouth gaped slighty. She looked cute, her blue eyes wide.

Clare and her parents stood up first. He motioned for Clare to wait up, she nodded and let everyone past her. Once the room was empty she spoke first.

" I'm so sorry.", Eli smirked, intertwining his fingers with hers.

" If anything I should be apoligizing, my mom said some pretty nasty things in there.", she smiled at him and he smiled back. They stood like that for awile.

" Are you gonna kiss me or what Goldsworty?", he raised his brow before holding her chin up so their lips were inches apart. Right when they were about to kiss, a loud gasp came from somewhere in the room.

" Clare Edwards,", Clare's mom looked pissed," get away from that boy.", Eli took a step away from Clare. walked in and grabbed Clare's wrist.

" I forbid you to see that boy.", he was standing right there did she really need to address him as "that boy".

Clare's mom pulled her away, but before they reached the door Clare turned around.

And gave him a sly wink, before disapering down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I'm getting kinda bored with this story. So, I'm going to start wraping it up. I think I have an idea for another story. I think this chapter is going to be focused on Ali or Adam I'm not sure.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi!**

Ali's POV

Ali sat in her history class, twriling her long locks around her finger. High school offially sucked. Clare got suspended for a week. Jenna was always busy with Next Teen Star or doctors appointments. Usually she would hang out with her amazing boyfriend, but she didn't have one.

" Hey Ali.", whispered a voice behind her.

" Late as always.", she didn't even bother to look the chubby blonde in her face. Jenna brushed off Ali's comment saying she was at another wardrobe fitting. But Ali's mind kept going back to Drew. She wanted to take him back, but she knew what people would say things about her. _Ali is so desprete_, she could already hear it.

After a couple more classes the lunch bell rang. Ali was walking with Jenna to the cafetaria. She was happy Jenna wasn't on the power squad anymore, because she could sit with her at lunch.

" So what crazy food combinations will you come up with today?", she said jokingly to Jenna as they walked into the lunch room.

" Actually,", Jenna looked at Ali with a funny grin on her face." I have a next teen star lunch thing to go to."

" So your bailing on me.", Ali started walking away from her. She felt like such a loser, even the "teen mom" didn't want to hang out with. She heard Jenna say something but didn't care to turn around.

She bought her lunch and searched the cafeteria for a friendly face. She thought about siting with the girls from when she made that dance squad, but when she saw Bianca sit down by them she made a bee line to first empty table she could find.

Adams POV

_I hate her_, muttered a voice before slaming their tray down. Adam knew he regonized the voice. He was just confused about why they were sitting with him.

" Ya, know hate is a strong word.", he joked lifting his eyes from his comic to met her eyes. He thought Ali was a nice girl. Drew was an idiot for cheating on a girl who liked him way more than any girl should like a player like his brother.

" Sorry, I didn't know anyone was sitting here.", she looked sad, her brown eyes wide. " and if your wondering who I hate, it's that slut Bianca and your brother.", he wacthed as she stabbed at her salad.

" I agree with you on Bianca, but I don't think I can hate my brother.", he said jokeingly. She gave him a weak smile and continued assulting her lunch.

" You Okay.", Adam asked nervously, taking his eyes of the comic to look at her. She shrugged and took a huge gulp of lemonade. " You're not going to crry or anything."

" No.", she said smiling at him. " But why do you even care?", Adam sat up in his chair, conteplateing her question. He looked at her closely before finally answering.

" First of all you are Clare's best friend and since she's not here right now, I'm going to make sure you don't get into any trouble, and second because it's nice to have someone to talk to.", she grinned at Adam, almost like she didn't believe him.

" Oh, and because 2 of my only friends aren't here so you're like a sub in, until Eli and Clare come back.", he smiled. _Ugh_, Adam mentally cursed himself. Eli was rubbing off on him.

" I guess that could work.", Ali said inspecting her nails. He gave her a dumbfounded look, and she continued to explain.

" So you want to be friends and hang out until Clare and Eli come back, so we won't have to eat lunch and do other stuff alone.", Adam said slowly repeating Ali's words.

" Pretty much.", Ali gave him a 'are you stupid look'. Adam responed by throwing a comic at her sayimg:

" If you're going to be my substitute friend you have to read comics.", she playfully rolled her eyes and opened it.

Adam thought it was wierd that they were hanging out not because they like the same music or read the same looks but they didn't want to be alone.

He leaned back in his chair reading his comic, thinking about how odd they looked sitting together. Adam looked around the cafeteria, not really searching for someone just seeing what he could find. That's when he saw her. He took in her hair, eyes, and dress. Adam was trying to figure out why he hadn't noticed her before.

" Adam, are you even listening to me?", he finally took his eyes off of that girl to bring his attention back to an annoyed Ali.

" Who were you looking at?", Ali asked. Adam could see the curiosity in her eyes but decided he didn't want to tell her who he was looking at. He made up a lie about admiring someones taco. She believed him and kept talkin about some reality show he had never heard of.

But all Adam could think about was that girl.

**Authors Note: What did you think? Adam&Ali friends. I actually didn't mean for it to happen it just did. Oh don't forget to R&R, because I would love to hear what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: AHHH! The VMA's were amazing. Eminem's performance was great and Lady Gaga's outfits were to die for. Also I can't wait for her Born this way Album. But enough of me rambling, here is chapter 8. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi!**

Clare's POV

It had been 3 days since the suspension and Clare hadn't seen any of her friends since Monday. She had talked to Eli a lot but mostly late at night because she wasn't allowed to have phone privileges. Clare sat on her bed waiting for Ali to call her. She knew Ali was still in the dumps about her break up with Drew. Ali always complained about not having any one to hang out with, now she really had no one to hang with.

_Ring Ring Ring._

"Hey Ali, what's up?", it took Ali a while to respond.

"Nothing much what about you.", Clare heard giggling in the background.

"Ali who's that?", she asked.

"Adam.", she answered in a matter-of-fact tone. Ali hanging out with Adam, things just didn't add up.

"Oh, ok, but can I ask when did you two become BFFs?" Clare said sarcastically. Ali explained that they were hanging out until her and Eli came back. She thought that was weird even for Ali and Adam, but Clare didn't question any further. They talked about random stuff for a while, and then Ali said she and Adam were going to see some movie.

Clare checked her clock _3:15,_ ugh. Her parents were at this church thing and wouldn't be home for at least 2 hours. Usually Clare would be annoyed be them being gone so long but she was happy they were getting along. Plus, she could talk to Eli.

"Hey, Saint Clare."

"Eli." she whined into the phone. Clare couldn't stand it when people called her that, but somehow when Eli said it, it didn't get to her that much.

"I've missed you these couple of days." she blushed. Eli made her feel so special, even when she was with K.C he never made her feel so good.

"Me too." she answered shyly. "So what are you doing tonight?" Clare leaned against her bedpost, waiting for his answer.

"I thought I was the forbidden fruit?"

"Well...my parents won't be home for a while." she twirled her hair idly.

"What do you suggest we do?" his voice had taken a deeper tone, making Clare's stomach flip. It always made her nervous, when he did this. His voice smooth and seductive.

"What do you think I want to do?" she said, sounding a bit flirtier than she had meant to.

"I might have an idea." Clare could practically see him smirking through the phone.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." he answered for her and hung up before she could even control her blushing.

Eli's POV

Eli was driving down Clare's street, rocking his head to AFI. He slowly pulled into Clare's driveway. For once Eli knew he was in something good. There would be no complications like him and Julia. Well, except that Clare's parents hated him, but they could overcome that. As long as he was with her everything else didn't matter _he loved her._ _Wow, _he had officially become some sappy teen boy, falling for someone who he didn't even know felt the same way. But, tonight he was going to but it all on the line. Even if she didn't feel the same way, he knew it was better to find out now before he let himself get swept up in crazy teenage hormones.

Knock, Knock.

He rolled down the window to find a smiling Clare peering into Morty. _God she looked so cute_, her sapphire eyes glistened as her smile turned into a smirk.

"Are you coming inside or what?" She grinned at him. But for some reason he was speechless. Clare was beautiful without even trying. Eli got out of Morty and followed her to the doorstep of her house. He watched as she opened the door her purple sundress swaying in the breeze.

"What?" Clare's brows burrowed in confusion as she turned to face him. He looked down trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

He smirked. "Just taking in the view." Eli moved past Clare and into her house, he surveyed the room before lounging back on her sofa. He watched as she sauntered across the room slightly annoyed. Eli knew a lot of things about Clare, one of them being she hated not knowing what you were thinking. Clare plopped down on his lapped, a flirtatious grin on her face. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She leaned in giving him a chaste kiss, which turned into something a lot steamier. Finally they stopped and Clare leaned into his ear.

"So what were you thinking?" She whispered in his ear. He smirked before saying.

"Not a chance." On that note she got off his lap in defeat and put in a movie.

Clare's POV

After the movie she and Eli played 20 questions. Clare figured her parents would be home in another 45 minutes, but she didn't want him to leave just yet. She started asking really pointless questions to end the game.

"Favorite color?" She asked twisting the silver band around her finger. Clare knew she shouldn't be acting so paranoid but the thought of her parents catching Eli there was gnawing at her. He answered blue and Clare blushed because they both knew why he chose that answer.

"Clare you usually have more insightful questions. Are you Ok?" He looked concerned. She had been acting nervous all night, but she wouldn't dare tell Eli she was afraid of getting caught. He would think she was a baby for being afraid. She watched as Eli sat on her sofa thinking intently on what could be bothering her. His mouth slowly formed into a huge O shape. _Oh no,_ he figured it out.

"Someone's afraid of getting caught." He said teasingly. She looked down embarrassed and nodded her head slowly. Sometimes she still couldn't believe how embarrassed she could get around him. He put his fingers underneath her chin lifting her head so their eyes met.

"No need to be embarrassed Clare. Not everyone can be a badass like me." He said with a smug grin on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Eli, but you do need to leave my parents church thing ends in like 30 minutes." She said urging him off the couch, but he didn't budge.

"Come on Eli, get up." Clare said trying to push him off the sofa, but failed to even move him an inch.

"What, no goodbyes kiss?" He was obviously enjoying Clare's panicked attempt to get him to leave.

She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. When she pulled away he caught her wrist and pulled her to him crashing their lips together. She yelped in surprise and he took that as an invitation to slip his tongue in her mouth. Pretty soon they were intertwined and moved in unison. Clare had her hands on the back of Eli's neck and his hands were resting tightly around her waist. He released his hold on her waist and put his hands gently on her cheeks. Clare grasped the collar of his shirt and pulled him on top of her.

"Feeling bold tonight Edwards?" He whispered before assaulting her lips once again. He made his way from her lips tracing his tongue down her neck. Clare moaned quietly which surprised them both but he didn't stop. Out of impulse she slowly slides her hands up his shirt. Clare knew they were getting out of hand and was about to pull away when she heard someone shout her name.

"Clare Edwards what are you doing?" Clare pushed Eli off of her.

"Mom."

**Authors Note: Oooohhh Clare is in trouble. Anyways hope you liked it and don't forget to push that button down there,(Hint, Hint.)** **Tell me what ya think, because i would love to hear your compliments,critique,&ideas. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** **3 ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: I'm kind of maybe starting to like where this story is going. Uh, that is about all I have to say. Oh yea and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi.**

Eli's POV

He looked over at Clare who was already standing up beside the couch. Eli on the other hand was still in shock, partly from the kiss and the other being that Clare's mom had walked in on them. He wasn't so sure on what they would say, most likely he would of course be thrown out of the house and Clare would get grounded until she was 30. All three of them stood there in silent until Clare's father walked in the room. He looked at a flushed Clare and then at Eli who was nervously scratching the back of his head. Clare's dad crinkled his brows in confusion while he looked at Clare's mom.

"I can't deal with this right now Randall." Eli watched as Clare's mom rushed up stairs. He quickly put his eyes back on the floor waiting for what was coming next.

"Dad I can explain." Before Clare could start explaining her dad motioned for him to stand up, he did but still couldn't look Mr. Edwards in the eye. Clare's eyes widened as Eli stood up.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Clare started to follow Mr. Edwards out the door but he stopped her motioning for Eli to come. This surprised him and it clearly surprised Clare because her mouth hung open giving her dad one of those _don't kill my boyfriend_ kind of looks, but he didn't seem to notice. Eli quickly shot her an _I'll be fine_ look before following her dad outside.

"First of all what exactly were you two doing?" Eli looked around trying to focus on something other than Clare's dads' intense stare. He spotted a light post across the street and started talking.

"We were," Eli was unsure on how to approach the topic, but Mr. Edwards's cold stare forced him to continue. "Kissing, but it was completely innocent." He assured Clare's father. Mr. Edwards seemed to ponder his statement for a while.

"You should go home and it would be a wise decision made on your part if you kept your distance from my daughter." Eli couldn't go down without a fight; Clare was the closet person to him besides Adam.

"Sir, please before I go I just wanted to say that," He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I disrespected you by coming here knowing I wasn't welcome and it won't happen again. But just hear me out, I know it's hard to see past my dark clothes and my car, but I'm really a good guy and I would never dream of hurting her." Mr. Edwards's expression softened the tiniest bit before going back to his cold stare.

"Is that all?"

"No, tell Clare that I really like her, maybe even love her." He mumbled those last words, not sure how Clare's father would take it. Suddenly it hit Eli he had just spilled his deepest feelings about Clare to her father. It wasn't exactly how he pictured telling Clare he loved her but if he couldn't see her anymore, well, he had to tell her before her parents banished him out of her life.

"Uh, hold on for just a second Elijah."

"Eli." He added as Clare's father rushed into his house. What just happened? Eli stood outside the Edwards house, awkwardly leaning against morty. He closed his eyes thinking of what was going on inside that house.

"Eli, Eli, Eli!" His eyes shot opened, as he saw Clare running out of her house. Finally reaching him she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I'm guessing your parents changed their minds?" He smirked, hugging Clare back.

"What did you say to my dad?" She looked up at him her eyes flickered in curiosity, as she beamed brightly.

"I love you." He waited for her response but she just looked confused.

"You, um, love my dad?" She gave him this weird smile. Eli chuckled at how clueless Clare could be some time.

"No, silly I love you." She looked up at him for a second before she pressed her lips lightly to his.

"I love you too." She said before kissing him once more. Eli smiled into the kiss knowing they were both in something good.

**Authors Note: Eh, short yes I know, but I wanted this to be a chapter of its own. What do you think? Next chapter will be Adam and Ali or something else, I'm not sure yet. By the way don't forget to Review, because I know you want to! Hehe.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Just wanted to say thank you to all the people who take the time to review my story. I would love to say that people who don't review are lazy, but sadly I don't always review stories so I am now pledging that I will review every story i read. Kay, so review this story because, well, you guys love me (at least I hope you do).**

Adams POV

He sat directly across from Ali half listening to her talk about how all boys are useless, lying, bastards. He occasionally stole glances at that girl. Adam would admit he had a crush on her, but he knew things could never work out the way he wished they would.

"Adam are you even listening to me?" He looked at Ali and by her facial expression she was annoyed.

"Yep." She pursed her lips."All guys are jerks." He recited her exact words, making her smile from cheek to cheek.

"I'm glad some guys listen." Ali continued rambling, while he continued admiring the girl from afar.

"Omg, you like her." Ali squeaked, jumping up and down in her cafeteria chair. "You like Fiona Coyne." Adam looked down trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"That's her name?" He didn't deny it, just avoided trying to talk about it.

"Go talk to her."

"No, not gonna happen." Adam crossed his arm showing Ali he was serious. But that didn't stop her from calling out Fiona's name. He panicked and got up from the table walking away, ignoring Ali's calls for him. He was almost out the door when he ran smack into someone. Adam hurriedly picked up the papers, not caring to look at the person he knocked over, that is until he saw the name on the papers. _Fiona Coyne_, it read.

Adam stared at the paper that showed a sketch of a skinny model wearing a red dress. He had to say something. _Think Adam Think, _he told himself.

"This is, uh, really good." He looked up at her nervously, but to his dismay she was smiling. He smiled back, not sure what to say next.

Finally she spoke."Ya, think because I really wasn't sure. I was worried the color was too bright or-" She stopped talking, and Adam's smile dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bore you."

"No, you didn't bore me." He spoke a little louder, than what he had meant to. Adam felt like maybe this could happen, but he quickly stopped himself. She was too pretty, too popular, and a girl like that would never go for a guy like him

"Really?"

"Yea, maybe you could tell me about it some other time, like at the Dot after school?" He cursed himself for pushing it so far, it was a wonder she was even talking to him.

He silently waited for her to turn him down. "Sure I'd love to. How about today after school?"

"Excuse me?" He hadn't meant to sound mean, Adam was just really surprised. He watched as her face dropped, and he mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. "I mean yes, I'll be there." She beamed at him and walked away. Adam was left, still sitting on the cafeteria floor holding the drawing created by the one and only, _Fiona Coyne._

* * *

Adam waited as Fiona got their drinks. She met him after school and they had been talking about anything and everything under the sun. Adam learned that she had a twin brother, Declan and how they had lived all around the world. He hadn't shared much about himself, just listened to her. Fiona returned with their drinks, complaining about how busy the Dot was. She then went into how she had designed uniforms for her old school and proceeded to showing him designs she worked up for Degrassi. Adam was about to compliment her skills when his phone buzzed from inside is pocket.

_Eli: Coffee at the dot with me and Clare._

"Sorry, my friend wanted to get coffee, just let me reply back."

"No, invite your friend, the more the merrier." She grinned at Adam, sipping her coffee. He was still in shock that he was sitting at the Dot with her, he didn't need Eli and his sarcasm messing things up. Adam sighed, texting Eli back.

_Adam: Sure. See you ther_e

Adam and Fiona began talking again, while waiting for Eli and Clare. He was laughing at something Fiona said, when he noticed Eli and Clare walking in. Clare found them, and slide into the seat next to Fiona, giving a small hi, before ordering. Fiona continued talking making them all laugh, but Adam couldn't help but notice the silent conversation they were having with their eyes. Clare shrugged, Eli nodded and before Adam could register what had happened, Clare asked Fiona to accompany her to the ladies room and Fiona happily obliged, leaving him and Eli alone.

"So Fiona Coyne." Eli drew out Fiona's name trying to indicate something Adam couldn't pick up. "You like her." Eli said bluntly. He nodded; a bit surprised that he was so easy to read.

"You asked her to come here." Adam nodded, still trying to figure out what Eli was hinting around.

"Oh." He squinted trying to figure out what Eli was thinking, when it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"What are you trying to say?" He didn't wait for an answer. "So, you think that a guy like me couldn't get a date with a girl like her?" Adam knew it wasn't exactly a date, but he was trying to make a point.

"That's not what I was going to say." He looked at Eli and gave him an "oops" smile. "I was going to say, I didn't know you were such the ladies man." He chuckled feeling a bit embarrassed, because he had just accused Eli of thinking something, that Adam, had thought himself.

"We're back." Adam turned his head to see Clare and Fiona making their way to the two boys. Clare leaned in to give Eli a kiss. Adam gagged at his friend's pda, while Fiona fawned. When they were done Fiona started showing Clare her designs and Eli showed him a new comic. After another hour of conversing Clare announced she had to get home and Eli was here ride, so he was once again alone with Fiona.

"Thanks, for hanging out with me today." Adam smiled, not quite sure why Fiona was thanking him.

"You're welcome, but why are you thanking me?"

"Well, I don't have many friends and it's been awhile since I've gone out and actually had fun, with genially nice people." She smiled brightly at Adam. He was surprised that a beautiful, fun loving girl like Fiona didn't have many friends.

"Well, I'm glad I could keep you company." They talked a little more and then Adam's mom called saying he needed to come home.

"I really had fun tonight Adam."

"Me too." Fiona beamed at Adam, before leaning down and kissing his cheek. He didn't have time to speak because Fiona had already gotten into a cab and rode away.

Adam walked all the way home grinning like an idiot.

Clare's POV

Clare was ridding home with Eli when she saw a familiar boy playing basketball at the park. She stared at him and something in his eyes worried Clare, so she demanded Eli stop the car. He did, but Clare could tell he didn't want to. She got out of morty and began making her way to the basketball court. She stood there for a while before the boy noticed her.

"Hey." She could tell he had been crying.

"How are you K.C?" He looked at Clare and walked over to the wooden bench motioning for her to follow.

"I messed up Clare." She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but Clare figured it had to do with Jenna.

"Why did you leave her K.C?" Clare was tired and just wanted to sleep, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that someone was hurting.

"It all started when I found out my mom got out of jail..." She listened to him that was all he really needed someone to talk to. Clare knew that sometimes people needed to let go, but it was hard to do that when people were so judge mental. After they talked K.C walked home and Clare started her way back to morty.

"Did you have fun?" Clare could see the sarcasm oozing from Eli's comment.

"He was really upset about ditching Jenna, we were just talking." She looked over at Eli who was smiling.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything Clare; I know you wouldn't cheat on me." She smiled reassuringly.

They arrived at her house, and they both sat in silence. Clare looked over at Eli whose eyes were straight ahead. He didn't exactly look mad nor did he look upset. The emotion that he had in his eyes was something Clare didn't recognize on Eli. Was he jealous that she had talked to K.C? She had only talked to K.C for about 10 minutes. Clare looked at her phone, to check the time, _9:45_. That didn't make sense, she and Eli left the Dot at 8:45 and it only took 15 minutes to get to her house. So Clare had to have talked to K.C for a good 30 minutes. Now she knew why he was _jealous_. Clare was too tired to approach the problem, so gave Eli a quick kiss before disappearing into her house.

As Clare lay in her bed, she couldn't help but giggle at the thought of _her_ Eli being jealous.

**Authors Note: Love it? Hate it? Oh, and I wanted to thank DegrassiMC for the idea of a jealous Eli, I'm not sure how I want it to go but I'll figure it out. Review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: I had a great day at school and it inspired me to write. So, just to let you know the K.C in my story will not be some freaky stalker, who wants Clare back. Oh and check out my new story My little rebel. Reviews, poh favor! **

**I do not own Degrassi!**

Eli POV

_I am not Jealous,_Eli repeatidly said to himself. Was it rigth for a girls current boyfriend, to be mildly upset that she talked to her exboyfriend while he sat there like a chauffer? Of course it was. Besides he could never be Jealous of K.C, the kid got a girl preganat then dicthed her. If anything Eli should pity him. His phone buzzed, snapping him out of his deep thought.

_Hey, Eli._ Eli smiled at the text and responded quickly.

_Hello, Blue eyes. _He smriked knowing Clare was probably blushing.

_Uh, its K.C. Clare's in the shower but she wanted 2 kno if u wanted 2 have lunch the Dot._ Eli was ouraged. He let his mind wonder off, thinking of what they might be doing, or more importantly what K.C was doing. Eli figured that when Clare had spoken to him on Friday it was because she felt sorry for him, it was now Sunday and he was texting off of her phone. One thing Eli knew for sure was that he wasn't going to let Clare be alone with this guy for another second. He texted back.

_Sure, I'll drive._

Eli grabbed his keys and headed out to morty.

He pulled up to Clare's driveway and her parents weren't home. That was just more oppurtunity for K.C to make a move on Clare. He cringed at the thought of Clare being alone with him. Eli knocked on the door, only for it to be answered by K.C. He glared at K.C.

"Hey Eli, what's up?" He ignored K.C, and walked into the house searching for Clare. He finally found Clare reading in her room.

"Hey Eli." Clare looked up and smiled brightly at him. Eli smirked and sat down next to her on her bed.

"So what's up with K.C?" She gave him a puzzled look before answering.

"Oh, he's been having some personal problems and I've been helping him talk about it."

"Oh, so you're like his personal therapist?" Eli smirked and Clare playfully hit his shoulder.

"I'm not his therapist, just a friend."

"So you're friends with the guy who broke your heart?" Eli could tell Clare was getting irratated by his questioning.

"Eli, I'm over that and since when do you decide who I'm friends with?" Clare stood up and Eli followed her.

"I don't, it's just I don't understand why you're spending so much time with him." _Damn it_, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. Eli didn't want Clare to think he was jealous because he wasn't. But it was too late, Clare gave him huge smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Eli are you _jealous_?" Clare raised her eyebrows waiting for his answer.

"Now why would I be jealous?" He questioned her in the same playful tone, placing his hands on the small of her back.

"Just admit you're jealous that I'm spending time with a guy that's not you." He moved closer to her.

"You spend time with Adam and I don't get jealous." Clare let out a long sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Eli," Clare singsonged playing with the collar of his shirt,"just admit it." She leaned into him brushing her lips lightly to his.

"Are you trying to seduce me Clare?" Eli asked in an innocent voice. He smirked as he noticed Clare's cheeks turning pink.

"No, I just want you to admit that you're jealous." She was pouting now, her bottom lip stuck out and her beautiful blue eyes were pleading. Eli tried to breakaway from her gaze but he couldn't.

"Ok, fine I was a little jealous." He looked up at the ceiling, waiting for Clare's sarcastic remark. But instead she pressed her lips lightly to his. He tightened his grip on her so their bodies smushed together. Soon her hands were tangled in his hair and their tounges danced happily together. They were so engaged in their little make out session that they didn't notice K.C walk into the room.

"Uh, guys." Clare jumped from Eli's arms straighting out her dress like her dad had just walked in on them.

"Guess we should get going." Clare said breaking the awkward silence that had filled the room. He stood up cooly and walked out the room.

**Authors Note: Eh, really short, but I felt like I needed to stop here. This chapter was very boring in my opinion, the next chapter will be better and longer. Review or else I will stop writing.( just kidding I would never hold my story hostage and try to force you to review, but reviewa are welcome.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Last chapter was boring and this one will be much better I hope. I can't believe it's so close to Degrassi coming back on. Well, anyways here is chapter 12. Review?**

**I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare's POV

Clare was so happy that Eli being jealous wasn't really jealous just Eli missing her. She dangled her feet off of her bed listening to her ipod. She swayed here feet singing along.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

After belting out the chorus Clare started getting ready for her first day back. Clare would much rather stay suspended and wear her own clothes instead of a hideous uniform. The only good thing about going back was spending time with her friends. She had to make sure her and Ali had a sleepover and her and Adam had a movie night. Then she remebered what she had promised K.C. She had felt sorry for him he truly did wish he could change things with Jenna, go back in time and take back what he said. Clare had promised K.C she would get Jenna to talk to him and frankly Clare didn't know how she was going to make that happen.

"Mom have you seen my polo?" She shouted down the hall, peering her head out her door. She waited a while, and when no one answered Clare begin roaming the seemingly empty house. It wasn't until she heard faint laughter from her living room, did she then realize she wasn't alone.

"Mom?" Clare questioned before walking into the room. Her mother was laughing with someone wearing a red Degrassi polo and khaki pants. She had no idea why they were at her house,when suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. Clare realized why she had her surprise guest and the curious glimmer in her eyes was replace with a death glare

"He-, hey Clare." She figured her intense stare had shoken him up a bit and she triumphly held her head higher.

"Drew." Clare hissed crossing her arms. Her mother left the room, leaving her Drew alone.

"Clare, I know you don't like very much because of the whole Bianca situation, but I really like Ali and if y-" She held up her hand issusing for Drew to stop talking.

"She really liked you Drew and you treated her like dirt." Clare continued glaring at him, knowing that's what Ali would want her to do.

"So, you're saying I have no chance in winning her back." Her hard glare softened as she saw how desperate he was.

"It's a very small chance." She put on a fake smile for Drew. Clare knew her tough girl act could only last so long. It was just really sweet how Drew would go out of his way to Clare's house just to see if Ali would take him back. Though Clare knew Ali wouldn't take him back, she still felt that maybe they both needed closure.

"That's awesome!" Drew stood up and gave Clare a fist bump. "So can you help me?"

"Uh, Drew I don't kn-" This time he stopped her.

"Look Clare all I need you to do is to get her into the gym afterschool on Friday." He gave her a wide, pleading smile getting down on his knees begging her.

"Please, please,please!" Drew's pleading shouts had grew loud and her mother had already came downstairs once, put nothing would stop him.

"Ok I'll do it." He was so loud he must've not heard her give in. " Drew I said yes!" Clare's high picthed scream was loud enough to silence him.

"Really?" He jumped around and yelled "yes" like a little kid and Clare couldn't help but let a giggle escape her lips. "Thank you so much." Clare wacthed as he ran out of her house. She walked upstairs still looking for her polo.

After hours of searching, she finally found her shirt. Clare grabbed her pajamas and went to go take a shower. As Clare let the warm water pour over her skin, she realized what a huge mistake she had made. She had agreed to help Drew get back together with Ali and she had promissed K.C she would help him talk to Jenna. Clare knew Ali would kill her and Jenna would be pissed. She had made friends with the enimes.

Stepping out of the shower and pulling on her pajamas, Clare aleady knew her first day back was going to be quite memeroble.

**Authors Note: Eh, short chapter again, sorry I'm experincing writers block for the first time. I had to add Just the way you are by:Bruno Mars to this chapter, I love that song. Reviews are appriciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Uh, I don't have much to say surprisingly. I will try to make this chapter longer than the previous ones. Review it makes me smile!**

**I do not own Degrassi**

Ali's POV

Ali was walking to school with Adam, taking in the scenery. Usaually she would walk with Clare, but of course she was catching a ride with Eli. She was happy for Clare, even if their sleepovers were sometimes replaced with Clare hanging out with Eli. He was her boyfriend after all. _Boyfriend,_ Ali sighed quitely, while inspecting her nails. She hated when her thoughts wondered off and he was all she could think about. Ali said she was over him, everyone thought she was over him, but her heart said other wise.

"So, guess what a little birdie told me?" Ali looked over at Adam ready to devour the gossip he was about to share. She waited, but he said nothing.

"Adam just tell me." She whined into his ear.

"As long as you promise not to get mad." She tilted her head, why would she get mad?

"Ok I promise." She said lazyily.

"Well I heard Drew isn't over you." Adam winced as if he expected her to start yelling, but of course she didn't. Why would she? Even though Ali was trying to get over Drew, it still made her smile inside that someone was willing to keep trying for her,but then again it could just be a rumor.

"Oh." Ali didn't bother looking at Adam she answered like she didn't care but truthfully she did.

"It came straight from the jackasses mouth." It was obvious Drew had put Adam up to this. He wanted to see if Ali still had feelings for him.

Ali pursed her lips."He is a jackass." She muttered, trying to make her expression unreadable. "Eli and Clare are coming back today." Ali stated changing the subject.

"Well, I figured you could be promoted to my permanent friend." He grinned smugly and she rolled her eyes.

"I guess hanging out with you isn't that bad." She playfully hit his arm.

"Ouch!" Adam shouted playfully, grabbing his arm. "Oh look there's morty." He pointed somewhere in the parking, but Ali had no idea who he was pointing at.

"Who's morty?" She wrinkled her brows in confusion.

"Eli's hearse." He said matter of factly, before pulling her across Degrassi's parking lot.

Eli's POV

He looked over at Clare who was fiddleing with her fingers ang biting her bottom lip. Eli leaned over and grabbed her hands.

"Are you Ok?" His eyes meet Clare's and she smiled nervously.

"Yea, I just have a lot on mind."

"Like what?" Eli watched as she started knawing at her lip even harder than before.

"I said I would help K.C get back with Jenna and then yesterday I told Drew I would get Ali to talk him and I-"

"Clare you shouldn't stress yourself over someone elses problems."

"Yea, Eli but I promised them and I can't break a promise." He laughed, Clare could act like such a kid sometimes.

"It's not like breaking a promise is a sin." She scoffed.

"I just want my friends to be happy." He winced as Clare griped his hand tighter. "Sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine and ya'know whats been bothering me?" She tilted her head. "We haven't been on a date yet." Eli watched in enjoyment as Clare's face lit up. He smirked. Eli had already planned everything he just needed to see when she was free.

"Well what do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise." She groaned and Eli smirked. Eli knew that it buged Clare when he didn't tell her stuff. "but I will tell you one thing." She raised her eyebrows in curiosty.

"What would that be?"

"Bring a bathing suit." Her eyes widened and then she hit him on the leg. _Hard._ "Ouch Clare." She didn't apologize.

"Oh you're taking me swimming!" She jumped up and down happliy, clapping her hands like a five year old.

"Who said I was taking you swimming." Eli raised a brow at Clare, who was pouting now.

"Why else would you tell me to bring a bathing suit?" She said in a _Duh_ tone.

"Maybe I just want to see you in a bikini." He looked over at Clare who was blushing, he smirked.

"Yea, I'm sure you would." Clare leaned across the seat mimicking his smirk. He leaned in pressing his lips to hers. Eli was about to deepen the kiss when a loud knock erupted on Morty's window. He opened the door slightly annoyed. _Of course,_ Eli thought looking up at Adam and Ali.

"You and Clare can make out some other time." Adam snickered at Ali's comment. He looked over at Clare who was already getting out of the car and walking over to the drivers door waiting for him to move.

"Come on Eli, we're going to be late." Ali whined stomping her feat on the concreate.

He groaned. "Why can't we just skip?" He looked up at Clare with pleading eyes.

"It's our first day back, we are not skipping." He shifted so his legs were hanging out the door. Clare held her hand out for him. Eli took it pulling her towards him. She leaned down peering in. "Come on, it's not that bad."

"'We are leaving." Adam stated loudly. Eli figured Ali and Adam were tired of him being stubborn.

"Seriously Eli lets go." She pulled on his hand trying to get him to stand, but Eli didn't budge. Clare stomped her foot in frustration.

"Sit." Eli said patting his leg. Clare crossed her arms and glared at him, but eventually took a seat on his lap. "Wouldn't you rather want to make out with your awesome boyfriend instead of going to school?" He whispered in her ear, she grinned before answering him.

"Nope." Eli frowned as Clare got off his lap. "Come on Eli, schools waiting." She started walking toward the entrance of Degrassi.

"More like a prison." Eli muttered to himself before following Clare.

**Authors Note: So, what did you think? Hope you loved it! I need a boys name for future chapters so if you could help me out that would be great. Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: I haven't updated in like forever, so sorry about that. This chapter may be really short because I'm a little stuck in this story.

CLares POV

Clare slide into a booth at the Dot and waited impatiently for Ali to show up. She scribbled hearts and flowers in her notebook thinking of what Eli might have planned for their first offcial date. Lost in thought she was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

"Finally I've been waiting forever." Clare turned around to face not Ali, but K.C. He walked around and slide into the seat across from her.

"So..." She rolled her eyes it was obvious what he wanted.

"No I didn't talk to her yet." K.C nodded and stared absent mindly at Clares decaf tea. She taped her pencil thinking of something to say so the moment could be less akward. "I, um heard you were staying with your mom now." He finally looked up at her and smiled .

"Yea it's not as bad as I thought." He scracthed the back of his neck and continued to stare down her cup of tea. Peter came over and asked if they needed anything. They both nodded 'no'.

"Yea, Darcy's doing great." She answered his question and then Peter left leaving her K.C back to their akward silence. Clare went back to drawing shapes in her notebook.

"You and Eli." She looked up at him not sure if that was a statement or a question. Clare gave him a quizical look. "Are you two like together?" She nodded slowly not sure where K.C was going with his questions. He gave her a quick nod and once again went back to looking at her tea.

"Yep were dating." She answered him again, trying to start a conversation. K.C grinned but never took his eyes off the cup of tea.

He finally looked up at her. "He's different." She wasn't sure if he was being mean or not so Clare answered with a short 'yep', then added 'in a good way' just to be safe.

"You guys are really different." Now K.C's eyes wouldn't leave her face and she found herself looking by the door of The Dot looking for her extremely late friend. After staring at the door for a long while she looked back at K.C.

"Opposites attract, but why do you care?" She watched as K.C shifted in his seat and averted his gaze back to the tea. She waited for him to answer and when it seemed she wasn't going to get one she took a long sip of her tea and looked at her watch to check the time. It was almost 5 o'clock and still no Ali.

"Hey Clare." She rolled her eyes and looked up at K.C. Clare raised her brow urging him to go on. He cleared his throat before looking up at her. "Are we friends?" She pressed her lips into a thin line considering his question. After all the things he did to her Clare hadn't considered him a friend just someone she once knew.

"Um, I hadn't really thought about, maybe were aquintances since we just started talking again." That seemed like a reasonable answer to her. He nodded and kept his gaze on her and occasionally looked at her tea.

K.C cleared his throat once again and shifted in his seat. " Clare do you think Eli's...dangerous?" Taken back at K.C's boldness to ask her such a question seeing that he didn't know Eli at all, Clare let out an overly dramatic 'Excuse me', letting her eyes go wide and brows raise.

" Well it's just people are saying it was Eli who started trouble with Fitz which lead Fitz to bring a knife to a dance."

Clare sighed."I thougth everyone was over that, besides it wasn't Eli's fault and again why do care who I date?"

"Even though you're not too found off me, I still care about you enough that I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Clare let out another soft sigh. He should be by Jenna's side saying he cared about her who was evidenlty pregnant with his child.

"Isn't that what you should be saying to Jenna." K.C's once soft expression hardened and he sat up stifly. "All I'm saying is that you should talk to her instead of me, that is if you really want her back?" She took another sip of her tea.

"I know."

"Then why don't you talk to her?" It was obvious he was either scared or nervous or both about how Jenna will react when he says he wants to be their with her when he once had left her and the baby.

"I'm scared she won't want me back." She looked at K.C and he honestly looked scared. A scared 15 year old boy who got a girl pregnant. Clare could only think of what Jenna was feeling right now not only wass she probably scared but alone and angry. Angry at K.C for leaving her.

"She may not want tto be with you but I know she'll want you to be in the babys life and help take care of him."

"Him, you mean it's a boy." K.C's eyes were wide with excitement and he smiled brightly. Clare smiled to she hadn't seen him smile like that the entire time they were sitting in their booths at the Dot.

"Yea it is." K.C opened his mouth to speak, but someone else interupted with a loud cough. Ali stood in front of the booth tapping her foot and staring down K.C. She looked pissed and Clare knew that as soon as she sat down she would tell Clare what made her late and why she looked so mad. Clare wacthed as Ali raised her brow ushering for K.C to leave. He slide out the booth and gave an awkawrd wave to Clare and walked out the Dot.

"What did he want?" Ali scrunched up her nose at the door as it closed behind K.C. She slide into the booth and let out a loud huff before plopping her bag down on the table with a thud.

"How about we start with why you look so pissed." Ali pursed her lips together and shifted in her seat to get comfy.

"Ok so it all started when I was leaving the school."

Adams POV

"This one or this one?" Adam looked up from his comic to see Fiona holding what seemed like to identical pieces of red fabric.

"Honestly they look the same, but if I had to choose I'd say the left." Fiona looked at the fabric square in her left hand taking in consideration of what he said. She turned to go back in her room humming along the way. Adam took another look around her apartment. He still couldn't believe her mom let her live there without in adult supervision, while his mom wouldn't even let him go to an overnight. He was about to ask Fiona if he could turn the T.v on when he heard high picthed squeal of frustration escape her room. Without hesitation he walked ino her room to find her staring at her laptop screen.

"Can you beleive this? Because I can't." She turned the laptop so Adam could see whatever it was that had her so upset. He squinted his eyes so he could read the tweet someone had posted.

FIfiCoyne is crazy.

He was utterly confused. Adam had not the slightest clue as to why someone would say something like that about Fiona. She was far from crazy. To Adam she was kind, smart, fashionable, beautiful, confident- he could go on all day about the wonderful qualities of the lovely brunette.

"Why would someone say this about you?" Fiona looked up at him and was on the verge of tears. She looked away from him and Adam could see small tears streaming slowly down her face. Fiona quickly wiped them away and sniffled as she closed her laptop.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get all emotional on you." She walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it and motioned for Adam to do the same.

"Are you Ok?" Fiona nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I guess your waiting for an explanation." Adam did wonder what that whole twitter thing was about, but he knew better than anyone that he shouldn't pressure her.

"You don't have to tell me."

"But, I do. I like hanging out with and it'd be best if you knew the whole truth." He nodded slowly mentally preparing himself for the information or as Ali liked to call it 'juicy gossip' Fiona was about to tell. "Well I was dating this guy and he, well, he hit me. At first not even my own brother believed me, but when I showed him my bruised leg, he called my mom and then I transferred from New York back to Degrassi."

"Oh.", was all Adam managed to say because he couldn't imagine what it had been like for her to go through something like that. Finally managed to say "I'm sorry you had to go through that." She smiled at him and looked down at her nails saying,

"Me too."

"So do you want to go to the Dot?" She wrinkled her brows and then smiled saying say yes.

"You seemed to have taken my big bad secret well." She smiled at him as she put on her coat.

"Well you're not the only one who has dirty little secrets."

Adam spoke that sentence so low he wasn't sure if he had even said it aloud.

Authors Note: Turns out this chapter was definitely not short. I was going to add some more but I have a 1500 word paper due tomorrow and i barely have 500 words written. So I hope you liked it and by that I mean leave lots of lovely reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: This story is probably going to be a lot longer than what I had originally thought, but that's fine by me. Also the last chapter got a little screwed up and a portion of the end was deleted somehow. Well I did add the rest of the last chapter on so you do get to see what the tweet was. Also someone said the last chapter was lacking Eli and I can't let that happen so yes, this chapter will be full of Eli goodness. Reviews are appreciated. **

**P.S- I have a new story 'Don't Let Me Get Me', so, yeah check it out.**

Ali's POV

She had just finished telling Clare about her run in with Drew when the Devil himself came sauntering in the Dot. Clare noticed him first and as soon as Ali saw him she put her head down and pretended to inspect her nails.

"Clare can we talk." Drew had approached their table and Ali raised a perfectly sculptured brow at him when he asked to speak with Clare. Ali didn't know what to think, Clare had barely spoken to Drew when they were going out why would he want to speak with her privately.

"Uh, um…." It was obvious Clare new something Ali didn't. She kept saying uh and um and twirling her hair nervously. Drew looked agitated and kept looking at Ali and Clare periodically as Clare kept saying words that didn't make since.

"Why do you want to talk to her?" Ali finally shut Clare's incoherent sentences up and decided to get to the bottom of it.

"Clare said she would get you to talk to me, but I guess she never said anything to you about it." Why would Clare do that? She was the one who convinced Ali to not take Johnny back. Why on earth would she make and exception to Drew? She didn't believe him, that is until she saw the pink blush that had risen on Clare's face. Ali frowned and looked at Clare.

"Ali I can explain." She was furious, the fact that Clare was secretly helping her ex was really unlike anything Clare had ever done. On Ali's part she couldn't see why Clare would want her with a cheating douche bag like Drew. Then again she was having second thoughts about dumping Drew, but that didn't give Clare the right to go behind her back and try to trick or convince her to talk to Drew.

After sitting in silence to sort through her conflicted thoughts Ali concluded she really didn't know what she wanted. Glancing at Drew and Clare she picked her things up waved a small good bye to Clare and headed home.

Eli' POV

He had just finished up working on Morty when his phone started buzzing. Eli wiped his hands off and fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello." He closed Morty's hood and walked into his house.

"Hey Eli I need some advice." He grabbed a coke out of his fridge and passed his dad who typing away on his computer. Eli peeped into his parents room at his mom who was curled up on the bed watching some soap opera.

"Well what kind of advice could I service you with?" He gave his mom a small smile and closed her door. Eli took a swig out of his bottle and walked into his room.

"Girl advice." Eli smiled to himself and sat into his computer chair turning his laptop on.

"Trouble in paradise?", he questioned typing in the password to his laptop. He tapped impatiently on the side of his coke bottle waiting for his laptop to load and for Adam to stop sighing dramatically into the phone and tell him what was wrong. Personally Eli thought Adam was hanging out with Ali to much because he's been acting a little dramatic lately.

"Yea, Fiona told me something personal about herself and-" Eli cut him off.

"And you don't know if you should tell her about your situation." He logged onto face range to see who was on and took another swig from his coke.

"Exactly.", Adam answered. Seeing that Clare was on he sent her an IM.

_Hey Blue eyes __J_

"Well how do you think she would react?" He hears Adam suck in a breath and at the same time Clare responds back with a simple _hey_.

"I-, I don't know that's why I'm so paranoid about telling her." Eli sent Clare another IM.

_Did u have fun with Ali. _

L

"Do you trust her?" Eli takes a large gulp from his coke bottle and frowns at the sad face Clare sent him.

"Well, yes and it's obvious she trusts me right?" He finishes his drink and tosses it in the small grey trashcan in the corner of his room.

_Bad day_

_Yep _

"Right. Now all you have to do is tell her."

_Care to explain_

_Well I think Ali's mad at me and my parents won't let me go out with you tomorrow night._

"How do I do that?" Was Adam that clueless? Eli cursed under his breath after reading Clare's last IM. He knew her parents weren't to fond of him but Eli didn't think it would be this troublesome just to take Clare out. He sent Clare another IM.

_Why?_

_She found out I told Drew I would get her to talk to him._

"The same way you told me and Clare. I'm sure if she's a good person her views on you won't change."

"Okay, thanks."

"Good Luck." He hung up and responded to Clare's IM.

_No I mean why can't u go out tomorrow_

It took Clare awhile to respond. Eli heard a knock on his door, then it slowly creaked open. In walked his workaholic dad, eyes glued to his blackberry. He rolled his olive green eyes at the sight and huffed. His dad looked up at him raising his brows, Eli shook his head and waited for Clare to respond. After a little while of waiting for Clare to respond and the sound of his dad's blackberry's consistent clicking as he typed on it, Eli became agitated.

"What do you want?" His voice came out rough and annoyed.

"Excuse me." Eli rolled his eyes. His dad always tried to act like some huge authority figure even though he was almost never home. If he wasn't somewhere in his office down in their basement he was on some useless business trip. Eli was about to say something back when his computer _binged._

_Uh….I have to go to this seminar._

_On what_

_Stuff_

_Such as….._

_Um….safe sex and stuff like that_

_But Clare we haven't done anything…..yet_

_my parents are making me go_

_Oh_

His dad cleared his throat and Eli didn't even make it a point to look up at him.

"Elijah can you shut that down for a little, I want to talk o you." He nodded and told Clare good bye, just trying to get his father out of his hair. Eli closed his laptop and got up from his desk, walking over to his bed. Eli rested his back against his headboard putting his arm behind his head. His dad closed the door and sat down in Eli's once occupied computer chair.

"Okay, now what do you want?"

"Don't be a smart ass Elijah." He winced at the sound of his first name. Eli hated when his dad used his full name and often he did.

"It's Eli." His dad ignored him and continued talking.

"I'll be leaving for the states tomorrow." Eli rolls his eyes and lets out and obnoxious snort.

"What's new?" He reached over and grabbed a comic off his night stand.

"You don't care that I'll be gone for two months." He use to get angry or upset when his dad would go on long trips like this, but now he just doesn't care. His dad will never change. He'll always be insensitive and so obsessed with his work he doesn't take the time to love his own family.

"No." He reads a couple of pages of his comic and then tosses back on his night stand. His dad sighs heavily.

"It's glad to know you care about." Eli glared at his father, annoyed by his sarcasm.

"You're one to talk. You've barely talked to mom since you got here.", Eli laughed at how hypocritical his dad was. "And as for _me _caring about_ you_. I don't" He looked his father dead in the face. This wasn't the force time they had gotten to an argument about his fathers involvement in the family. Usually his mom came in to break it up before anything got too bad.

"I'm not going to argue with you Elijah." His father got up and walked out the room. Yelling and arguing with his father usually got rid of some of his pent up anger. His fathers refusal to argue just frustrated him. In a last attempt to get his father to come back he yelled out,

"Have fun abandoning your family!"

He waited for his dad to come storming in his room and start yelling at him, but he never did. Eli sighed running his fingers through his dark brown hair. He tried calling Adam then Clare, but neither answered. After waiting a while to see if anyone would call him back, Eli fell into a deep sleep.

**Authors note: Kind of a filler. Hope you liked it. Uh….review? Maybe? Please? Pretty please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: So I think this story will have 5 more chapters, and a sequel (maybe). Reviews are appreciated.**

Eli's POV

Eli woke up and was intrigued by the faint sound of someone crying in another room. He got up and pulled on some pants. He slowly shuffled his way down the hall and peered into his mother's room; it was empty. Eli scratched his crazily tousled hair and walked down the carpeted steps and there sitting on his couch arms clinging to his mother, was Clare. He yawned and walked hurriedly to sit by Clare. She looked up and hugged him tight. Eli looked up at his mother who gave him a sympathetic smile and walked back upstairs. He was finally able to disconnect himself from Clare, who had hot tears running down her face.

"Clare what's wrong?" She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"It's my parents." Clare took her eyes off her feet and looked at Eli, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I thought they were getting better." He hadn't heard Clare complain about her parents in a long while. She shook her head violently and started crying again.

"They were and then this morning I woke up and he was gone." She hugged him again, as if she would let go and he would disappear. Eli felt his eyes close shut and asked her,

"What time is it?"

"3:30, a.m." He yawned again and Clare pulled away from him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here, it's just I didn't know what to do and-"

"It's fine Clare. I'm glad you came here." She smiled and started to blush.

"Y-you should put a shirt on." He smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to, maybe stay here?" A blush spread across her face and she nodded yes and hugged him again. He stood up and offered her his hand, she took it and they made their way to his room. Clare took her jacket off and surveyed his room of posters and comics. That gave him the time to stare at Clare in her fuzzy pink pajama pants and grey tank top. He laid back on his bed and watched Clare through have lidded eyes. She turned around and smiled at him, walking towards his bed.

"Thanks, for letting me stay here." She walked over and sat on his bed next to him. "Your mom's great."

"Yeah, I guess." He smiled and sat up, looking into her eyes that were red from her crying.

"My mom doesn't know he left, he told me not to tell her. I begged him not to leave us, but he said if he stayed he would be lying to himself. He said he doesn't love my mom anymore." She stopped crying but Eli could hear the hurt in her voice. He had family issues of his own, but his Dad had never left and planned on not coming back.

"It'll be okay."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." She smiled and pulled her shoes off. Clare stood up and pulled back Eli's dark blue comforter and sheets. She gave him a small smile and got under the covers. He followed suit and lay next to her staring at the ceiling.

"This isn't as awkward as I imagined it would be." He turned to look at her and smiled. He searched for her hand under the covers and intertwined their fingers. She unlocked her hand from his, turning so she lay on her side, he did the same. She leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly to his; he smiled into the kiss and put his arm around her waist. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers. They lay their breathing, staring into each other's eyes. He was the first to break. Eli leaned in closing the space between them; he wasted no time and let his tongue slide across her bottom lip. She happily let him enter and they battled for dominance, he of course, won. Eli took his time and explored every inch of her glorious mouth.

They stayed kissing like that for a while, occasionally parting for air. He let his hand slip under Clare's tank top and rest on the small of her back. As they kissed he waited for Clare to remove his hand, but she never did. So he moved his hands to her stomach and traced invisible circles on her stomach. He felt Clare's hand rest on his chest and he dared to let his hand travel further. As his hand ventured further, their kissing became more frantic. He stopped a few inches short of her breast and Clare whimpered. He pulled away first.

"Why'd you stop?" Her face was flushed and her eyebrows were wrinkled in confusion.

"I know you're upset about your parents and I didn't want to go too far, seeing as you may be a little vulnerable right now." She closed her eyes and let out a long breath and Eli was sure she was going to mad or upset and start crying again. It hurt him to see Clare so upset and distraught.

"You're right. If you hadn't stopped us I probably would have gone a lot farther than I intended to." He kissed her forehead and Clare gave him a small smile. Clare turned her back towards him. He listened to the sound of Clare breathing, and let his eyes close when Clare started to speak again.

"Promise me you'll never leave." He turned around and she was looking at him with those gorgeous blue eyes and he wanted to kiss right then and there.

"I promise, as long as you don't leave me." She smiled and took his hand in hers.

"I promise."

"And Clare," She looked up and he continued, "Promise me that you'll never stop loving me." Tears rimmed her eyes and she nodded yes.

"I promise."

**Authors Note: This is really short in my opinion, but I wanted the events taking place next chapter to be separate from this. Also this chapter is foreshadowing what will take place very soon. Review and I'll love you forever! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: I finally got my laptop back. I've been writing a lot and have tons of new ideas for stories and have already started with some, but I should at least try to finish some of my ongoing stories first. Review, review! **

Clare woke up with a warm arm wrapped around her waist and smiled remembering where she was. She could hear Eli breathing lightly and the sound of two people talking downstairs. She figured it was Eli's parents and wondered if they knew she was still there. She decided it would be best to leave soon and because her mother was either already up looking for Clare and her father or be getting up soon.

She didn't want to wake Eli and tried her best to slide out from under his arm. She always figured Eli was a possessive person because as she tried to move his grip only tightened and he pulled her closer to him. She sighed and failed at another attempt to move from his grip. Finally she gave up and tried to go back to sleep with little success.

Unable to sleep she let her mind drift off to where her father might be. Clare imagined him driving on a barren road wondering when he stopped loving the women he had two children by. She could see the tears running down his face even though her father never cried, from what she knew of. Then he would do the unthinkable. He would turn around and go home to the women he still loved and beg his daughter not to tell his wife of his foolishness. But somewhere inside her Clare knew he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

Clare gave one more try to get up and only succeeded in waking Eli up. She felt his warm body stir next to hers and felt his lip against her ear.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered, his voice was hoarse and Clare smiled to herself because she knew what he sounded like just waking up. He loosened his grip around her just enough so she could turn to face him.

"I think I should get home. My mom might freak when she finds not one, but two people missing from her household." Eli frowned and brushed messy curls from her face. He lightly dragged his finger across her cheek and traced her parted lips. Clare blushed and reached out to run her fingers through his messy hair. Soon enough his hands ventured under her shirt making shapes on her smooth skin. Clare busied herself by pulling softly at his dark tresses. She closed her eyes just as Eli's mouth pressed on hers. Clare laced her fingers in his hair and he rolled them over so he was hovering above her. She smiled as he leaned in, smirking, before attaching his lips to her neck.

He made a trail of wet kisses down her neck and she let out a quiet moan. Her fingers got tangled in his hair as he traced a line with his tongue up her neck to her jaw line and finally to her lips where he kissed her feverishly. His hand traveled up her shirt resting below breast as he thrust his tongue in her mouth. They battled for dominance with Eli wining, of course. Clare could feel the warmth of Eli's hand under her breast as they kissed and she wished that for once he wasn't so cautious with her. Things started heating up between the two but Eli's hand stayed in its place.

"Clare," he breathed, "can I," he licked his lips, "can I touch you?" He asked, looking down on her with lust filled. She nodded a little too quickly and he smirked before capturing her lips again. Eli wasted no time getting his hands under her shirt as he attacked her neck. His fingers ran circles around the peaks of her breast and caressed them gently and Clare moaned.

It seemed that they had been kissing forever when a loud knock erupted on Eli's door, causing him to jump off of Clare. He climbed out of the bed with Clare still breathing heavy and face flushed. She watched through tired eyes as Eli stepped out of the room. Clare rolled over and looked at her phone _10:00_. She figured her mom would be up now, and was surprised she hadn't already called. She sat up and dialed her home number tapping against the side of Eli's bed.

"Hello." Her mother sounded happy and Clare got the feeling she hadn't put the pieces together.

"Mom are you okay?" She questioned, watching Eli walk back into the room. He gave her a smirk and crawled back into the bed.

"Of course I'm okay honey. Are you with your father? May I speak to him?" She drew in a quick breath and licked her lips.

"No, I'm not with him," she answered. Eli sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Then where are you?" She asked accusingly. She hesitated a little and said,

"I'm at Ali's. She called early this morning, I should have checked with you. I'm sorry." Eli chuckled and Clare blushed putting one hand over his.

"I'm going to call your father and see if he can-

"No, wait. I saw him when I left this morning. He said his phone was dead and that he'd be home late." She felt terrible. Clare didn't lie often and she probably just broke her own record.

"Oh, okay honey. I'll see you when you get home. I love you"

"I love you too, mom." She hung up and set her phone on Eli's dresser. Clare got off the bed and sighed, sitting on the floor. Eli followed her, sitting Indian style in front of her.

"Are you okay, Clare?" He asked, taking her hands and kissing them. She smiled and locked eyes with Eli who smirked.

"Yea, I'm okay. I just don't want to go home." Eli squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

"You could stay for a while but eventually you'll have to face your mom. Be there for her."

"I know I'm just scared. What happens when we can't afford to pay the bills? My mom's job isn't enough, Eli. What are we going to do?" She sniffled and Eli came closer wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know, but I'll be here no matter what. You will always have me, Clare," he whispered. She tightened their embrace and let her warm tears fall on his back.

Ali Pov

"Hello."

"Uh, hi. Can we meet somewhere?" She twirled a piece of hair between her fingers and laid back on her bed.

"Yes, of course. When should we meet?"

"In half an hour?" She asked, now flipping through a magazine. Ali could feel her heart beating fast the way it did when she was about to do something daring

"That would be great," she smiled, "and Ali?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you called." Her smile brightened and she rolled off her bed, kicking off some stuffed animals in the process. Ali walked to her closet pulling out her favorite purple V-neck and dark denim skinny jeans.

"Me too," she said cheerily before hanging up. It was her idea to call Drew. Ali knew her friends would go ballistic if they knew she was meeting him let alone considering taking him back. She grabbed her clothes along with a bra, underwear, and socks and crossed the hall to her bathroom. She locked the door and turned the shower on as hot as she could stand. She peeled off her night clothes and stepped in the hot water.

After a quick shower Ali was grabbing her keys off the kitchen counter and walking out of her house. She nibbled on a granola bar as she rounded the corner towards the Dot and was thankful her house was near the Dot because of the dropping temperatures. She crumpled the wrapper and stuffed it in the bottom of her purse. She was walking past a seemingly empty alley way when she saw it or in other terms them. Drew. She felt sick to her stomach as she watched his hands grope her body. Her as in the biggest slut in Canada, possibly the world, Bianca. Wide eyed and mouth twisted in a scowl as she looked at them in horror.

"Wow," she heard a voice beside her, "you look like you've seen a ghost Backwoods."

**Authors Note: I stopped though I wanted to keep writing because I was determined to get this posted tonight before Degrassi comes on. I will try to update this as soon as I can if you guys really like it. So review, pretty, pretty please.**


	18. Chapter 18

Ali POV

"What the hell are you doing with her?" Ali shouted breaking up the two hormonal teens. Tears pricked her eyes but she didn't dare let them fall.

"Ali I can explain-"

"No, Drew you can't because if you really cared about me you wouldn't be out here in some dirty alley hooking up with this slut!"

"Who are you calling a slut?" Bianca stood with her usual sassiness and obviously offended by the younger girl's remark. She took a step closer to Ali, close enough that if she were to hit the girl her hand would come in perfect connection with her jaw.

"You," Ali shouted. "You are the saddest excuse of a young woman I have ever seen. You're such a whore you'll fuck anything that walks!" Ali didn't care that she was probably making a fool out herself. All she wanted to do was scream and shout and yell at Drew for being such an idiot, for possessing enough charm to make her fall for him.

The palm of Bianca's hand came in contact with her face making her stumble a bit out of shock. She touched the place were Bianca had hit her which tingled with a burning sensation. Before Ali herself could realize what she was doing she had the curly haired brunette on the ground pulling her hair and trying to get her fist to make contact with her face. Before she could successfully hit the girl two strong hands pulled her off the ground. She kicked at person who she thought was Drew but turned out to be yet another person she was still angry at.

"Calm down backwoods. I'm sure that girl isn't worth it." He whose name will not be spoken tried to calm Ali down which only resulted in her pulling away roughly from his grip and walking down the street towards the Dot.

She was officially done with boys. Done with Drama. Done with slutty girls who threw themselves on her boyfriend. Ali Bhandari just wanted live a stress free life and part of her thought if she just obeyed her parents she wouldn't have gotten into any of her boy related dramas in the first place.

Clare POV

Clare sat with her mother in the dining room trying to find the right way to tell her mother the seemingly tragic news.

"Mom I have something important to tell you?"

"Oh Clare is it about that boy. I knew he was no good, Clare-"

"No, Mom! Eli and I are doing great. It's actually about Dad." Just thinking about telling her mom what happened made her feel sick.

Clare knew her worry could be easily detected and by seeing it Clare's mother knew that whatever Clare was to tell her it wouldn't be good.

"Dad left this morning. He told me not to tell you but of course I had to." Her mom actually smiled and placed a hand over her own.

"You told me this morning and I think it's great that your father is getting groceries for the house. It puts less stress on me."

"No, Mom. When I said Dad left I meant gone for good, as in he's not coming back." Clare said the words as nicely as she could even though she knew the harsh reality that they held.

"No, that can't be true. Things between us were getting better Clare. He wouldn't leave us Clare I know he wouldn't," her mother spoke the last sentence as a question. Clare realized that in some ways her father had changed and she knew as her mother spoke that question she knew it too.

"I knew it's hard to believe but I saw him walk out of that door. He told me he wasn't coming back." It was then remembering the helplessness she felt as she watched her father leave did she start to cry.

"Why didn't you stop him Clare? You could've told him to just wait so we could work things out. Why the hell would you just sit there like a lost puppy and watch him go?" Her mom yelled at her for something that she had no control over. Clare saw the determination in her father's eyes. She couldn't have stopped him, no one could have. It made her angry at her mother for yelling at her because she wasn't the one at fault.

"Don't get yell at me! It's not my fault that your husband left you and that he said he didn't love anymore! If anything you should be mad at yourself, maybe if you weren't such a bitch he would have stayed!" She knew what she said was a low blow. Clare knew as she shouted at her mother that if not immediately after then later she would regret it.

Her mother's hand came in contact with her cheek and Clare gasped bringing her hand up to touch the spot. Her silent tears fell harder from her blue eyes as her Mom shouted,

"Go to your room, now!" Clare obeyed and ran up the steps to her room throwing herself on her bed. She cried loudly not caring if her mother heard her. In fact she hoped she did. Her mother should feel terrible. Clare had never in her life felt as angry at someone as she did her mother.

Her phone buzzed which stopped her crying while she blindly searched for it. After finding it she flipped her phone open and checked her messages. There was one from Eli, Ali, and K.C.

_You will not believe what just happened to me! –Ali_

_Hey, blue eyes. Hope everything is going okay with your mom. –Eli_

_I really need to talk to you. –K.C_

Ali's text was probably just her overreacting about minuscule and Clare didn't pay too much attention to but reminded herself to call her later. Reading Eli's text just made her smile and feel warm inside. Clare would've called him immediately so she could hear his voice but after reading K.C's message she thought it would be better to help him out and promised that she would call Eli later.

She sat up and dialed K.C's number. He answered on the first ring with a very distressed hello.

"Hey K.C, are you okay?" She asked wiping the dry tears from her face.

"Yes of course. Would you mind meeting me at the Dot?" She doubted her mom would let her go anywhere after their fight.

"Can't you just tell me now?" She asked and looked out her window and noticed her mom's car was gone. She smiled and told K.C she would see him there and hung up.

Clare made her bed and got out a pair of grey skinny jeans, a button up floral top, and blue ballet flats. She also grabbed a bra and underwear. Clare turned on her shower and let the hot steam warm the bathroom before getting undressed. She was down to her bra and panties when her phone rang. Clare walked to her room with a huff and answered her phone.

"Hello."

"Hey blue eyes. Did you get my message?" She smiled and grabbed her purple robe.

"Yep and the conversation with my mom went terrible," she answered sadly.

"What happened?" He sounded worried for her.

"I told her what happened and she yelled at me then I called her bitch." Eli gasped and laughed like it was just so funny.

"You called her a bitch. Wow, you really are turning into a rebel." He laughed again and she couldn't help but smile. She walked back into the bathroom and turned the shower off so she didn't use all the hot water.

"So what are you doing now," Eli asked.

"Well I was about to take a shower when you called and interrupted me."

"So you're naked right now?" He asked suggestively making Clare blush.

"N-No I have on underwear and a bra." Her face turned redder and she tightened her robe around her waist.

"Oh, because if you didn't…" He trailed off frustrating Clare slightly.

"So what if I didn't?" She questioned playfully, smiling a bit.

"Well then I'd have to hop in Morty and pay you a visit." She blushed and knew that on the other end Eli had smug smirk plastered on his face.

"Only in your dreams Goldsworthy," she joked.

"You know you want to Clare." He added playfully. It was true. Maybe she didn't want to have sex but after spending that night with him she knew that she was ready to go farther. The thought of being naked in front of Eli made her extremely nervous to say the least.

"Not going to happen."

"Fine," he said. "Will I see you later?" He asked.

"Well after I take a shower you can meet me at the Dot with K.C." She said turning the shower back on.

"Why with K.C?" He asked sharply and Clare sighed.

"I told him I would meet him there. Do you want to come or not?" Honestly she was tired of Eli acting like being around K.C was the worst thing in the world. He isn't that bad of person, sure he's made some mistakes but everyone has.

"Okay I'll see you there. I love you Clare."

"I love you too Eli." She smiled and hung up.

**Authors Note: I would love to say I had writers block but I'm just lazy. So I hope you like this chapter. Please, please, please review. So if I were to get like 5 reviews I'd be really happy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I am really sorry to say this but I'm discontinuing this story. I have lost interest in this story and it's becoming a burden to try and write. I want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed, read, and added this story to your favorites list. I love you guys, seriously. I do have another story in the works. It's called No Such Thing As Ghosts, check it out. **

**P.S- sorry,again! **


End file.
